Summer Love
by Lime Green Tiger
Summary: For Bexxyy's Paul Imprint Contest. Is a one shot but will be continued after the contest is over. SUMMARY Paul thought he would never imprint. After all, every one else already has, even the wolves younger than him. So would he imprint on thee shy Leah?


**Bexxyy's Paul Imprint Contest**

**Title: Summer Love**

**Author: Lime Green Tiger**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Paul and Leah**

**Disclaimer: I own none of Stephine Meyer's work. I only own the plot.**

**A/N: italics is the wolves thoughts while they are in wolf form. This story is for Bexxyy's contest, and it has to be a one shot, but I will be probably continuing the story after the contest is over. But I also might not have enough time for it so I will decide later.**

Paul's POV

Today was June 1st! School is out! Now I'm a single werewolf who is free to do whatever I want and whenever I want! This is going to be awesome! To start out the summer I will head over to Sam's for awhile.

I haven't really ever heard much about Sam's ex-girlfriend. He imprinted on Emily, and broke up with her so he could be with Emily. Simple enough. I haven't ever met this Leah Clearwater girl either. She seems kind of like a bitch from what I've heard but what do I know? Emily invited her over for dinner tonight though, so I am going to meet be able to meet Leah.

The people who are all in the wolf pack are Sam, Jared, Embry, Jacob, and me. We think that either Seth Clearwater or Quil will be joining us soon. I guess I will just go run my patrol before we eat dinner.

I phased but something odd happened. There was someone else out there who was a wolf, but wasn't in the pack. It was probably Quil.

_"Who's there?" I asked_

_"What the heck? Why can I hear people in my head and who the heck is this anyway?"  
"I am Paul Canter, I am going to help you just stay where you are. I will tell you what to do when I get by you."_

_"Okay"_

I started to gallop/run over to the new person, but what I saw surprised me. Instead of a small kid like wolf I was expecting I saw a beautiful wolf. I immediately knew that this must have been Leah. Wait, LEAH?! I thought girls couldn't phase into werewolves! I guess I'll just have to ask her.

_"Leah? Do you know what happened to you?"_

_"Sort of. I was just walking along the beach with my boyfriend, Andrew, when he told me that __he was breaking up with me. I got very angry all of a sudden, and I just phased. He was so scared that he just ran. I was scared too, so I ran into the woods and just waited. I then looked at my feet and instead of seeing feet, I saw giant paws the size of a watermelons! It's just so confusing! Then I heard your voice inside of my head and that was even freakier! What happened to me?"_

_"Leah, do you remember the legends your father and Billy used to tell us? The one about our tribe being descendent's of wolves and protecting our tribe from the cold ones? Well, all of that is true. Every last bit, even the cold one's being vampires and everything. And you are one of the shape-shifters. We protect our tribe and phase into wolves. You can hear me inside of your head because we have a connection between us and the rest of the pack, because we are in the same pack."_

_"Okay...but what about the pack? Who is all in it?"_

_"Sam, the alpha, Jared, Embry, Jacob, me, and now you. But, I have to tell you of another legend we have. I guess it isn't really a legend because it is true. It is called imprinting. It's when a wolf find his/hers soul mate. But it's much more than just that. They can be whatever you want them to be. A brother, friend, protector, or lover. But it's really rare, so don't just expect it to happen. And it only happens when you look them in the eye in human form. So you can just phase back and wear my shirt. Because you'll be naked."_

_"NAKED? WHY WOULD I BE NAKED?"_

_" Every one is. Don't worry it happens every time you phase into a wolf so just go behind that tree and I'll toss you my shirt."_

_"But wait...how do I phase back into human?"_

_"Just imagine yourself as a human. Picture what you look like, and it will just happen."_

_"Okay."_

This was just UN-frigging-believable. A girl! Leah! Leah Clearwater was in the pack! Oh yeah I have to toss her my shirt.

"Thanks by the way.. for you know explaining everything to me. I don't know what would've happened if you haven't of came." She said

I looked her in the eyes then and everything changed. She meant everything to me. It was as if I had to protect her from anything and everything that tried to harm her. She was the center of the world and nothing could do anything to change that. I loved her.

HOLY CRAP! I IMPRINTED! ON SAM'S EX-GIRLFRIEND! GOD...I WAS GOING TO GET LAUGHED AT A LOT BY THE GUYS!

"Leah... I think I imprinted on you. Did you imprint on me?"

" I think I did! Can I kiss you now?"

I ran up to her then and kissed her. The passion in it was immense though. It was as if all the hurt she had from Sam dumping her could just leave. All of it could just go away and she could suddenly be happy and nothing could stop her. But the guys would call us a name though. Probably something along the lines of Mr. Anger management and Ms. Bitch. But my Leah was not a bitch! Anyone who called here would die. Literally. I would kill them with me own hands.

"Leah, I think we should start walking over to Sam and Emily's. I know it will be hard, but we can do it. Together."

We walked for awhile, fingers intertwined. I loved the feeling of her hand in mine. It felt as if it was supposed to be there, it belonged. And that's how I wanted it to be. Forever.

Then we got to Sam's house from outside you could hear the laughter inside. But as they were laughing, my stomach was doing back flips. Leah and I walked inside. And then the silence came. Everything was just pure silence. Sam was the first to recover...

"Paul, why are you holding Leah's hand?"

As he was saying this I almost heard nothing at all. I was just admiring My Leah. Her every feature. From her midnight hair, to her smooth flawless face. She was my every dream for a girl and now she was mine. All mine. But then Sam, again, woke me out of my happy place.

"No no no no no no! You did NOT imprint on Leah did you?" Sam said

"Yes I did, and you have absolutely no say in this! You imprinted on Emily and got your happy ending with Emily expecting the baby and finally having your perfect fairy tale ending! So why can't Leah and I have ours? And by the way, Leah is a werewolf. So we imprinted on each other. Not just me on her, so just stop! Okay?" I said angrily

"Girls can't be werewolves! You are lying! And don't call Armadlia _the baby_. She has a name and it is Armadlia Leransya Uley." Sam said

"She is a wolf, just smell her, she smells just like us! And why else would she be wearing my shirt!?" I asked

"Okay, but this makes no sense! A girl has never been a werewolf in all of history! So why would Leah suddenly be a wolf?" Jake asked

"Probably because of the Cullen's new leech, some girl. And they have friends over there so more will be changing. So I am guessing Quil and maybe Seth will be changing soon too." I said

"Wait, did you say Seth might be changing soon? My little brother? He's just 14-years-old!" Leah said

"Sweetie, if there were no leeches, none of us would be phasing. But there are so we have to have a bigger pack to fight them off and hold up the treaty." I said

"Okay."

"Sam, where is Emily?" I asked

"I smell a leech." Sam said

"But how could it get in here without us knowing? Does it have powers or something?"

"We can't talk now! We have to go find her! Leah and Embry go South. Jared go West. Jake and Paul go North, and I'll go East. Everybody go!" Sam said urgently

We then all ran to the woods and phased. The strange thing though was that there was no scent of Emily anywhere. It was just vacant of the area. We had to find her though. And fast.

**A/N: So how do you like it? Tell me if I should continue! P.S. I really do want to continue this but I only will if people like it!**


End file.
